


My Version

by Zerofan



Category: Yuuri on Ice - Fandom
Genre: Gen, VictUuri, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, victor nikiforov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerofan/pseuds/Zerofan
Summary: I was sitting in the car and this came to mind.What if Yuuri acted differently to the situations in the anime?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Well, I failed big in the Grand Prix Final. Honestly, should I have expected any less? It was all my fault. Why do I even try anymore? I thought about Victor Nikiforov, I could never be as good as him, I could never skate on the same ice as him, and I could never be as good looking as him. Why did I even try? In all honesty, how am I supposed to come back from this....


	2. Chapter 2

Year later...  
Finally back in Hasetsu after so long. God, am I glad to be back. All I want to do is just lay in my room and think of my failure. And, I really don't care what people think about my reason for this. And, of course the fact that my sucky metabolism caused weight gain that isn't doing anything to boost my self estem. Honestly, I just want to kill myself, but thanks to whoever created my personality, I am too afraid of the actual pain to go through with it, whatever.   
As I am getting off the train I spot Minako-san with a banner that says in obnoxiously large, hot pink, letters "Welcome Home Paru Bijin". Of course, when she spots me she has to scream my name loud enough for all of Hasetsu to hear, but Minako never was one for being reserved. I just put on a smile and acted like I was actually happy to be here. Then when she suggested to go around and greet my fans I mentally shoot myself, of course knowing me for as long as she has, she picked up on my mood, and then said that we would do it after I get home to the hot springs and rest a bit. And for that I am grateful...  
Hi, author here. Just was wondering what you think of my story so far. Also, warning for reading any of my stories, I tend to not finish them because I have no idea what I wanted to do with them, but I will do my best to continue as much as I can. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

_At the hot springs....._

Ahh..... The water is so nice. I no matter how long I have lived here the hot springs are my favorite place, only second to the ice rink of course. While soaking though, I mentally prepare myself for the hell that is to follow. I know with being one of the very few professional Japanese ice skaters comes with a lot of attention, well.... maybe not as much as others(Victor Nikivorof, Christopher Gaicometti, ect.), but still. Why would they pay attention to me? I mean, I have the most vanilla personality ever, I'm honestly not that good on the ice, I have horrible anxiety, and the first ever Grand Prix I ever made I failed, so excuse me if I don't understand what all the fuss is about.

After the relaxing soak I sneak out to go to the ice rink before Minako finds me and ties me to a chair to make sure that I don't bail on her tomorrow. I know I'm going to get hell for it later, but right now it is so worth it. 

At the ice rink I see my old bestie Yuuko. Yuuko Nishigori, we were best friends since before I can even remember. To be honest, she was the one who got me into skating and, also, we fueled each other's obession over Victor. While I still haven't really gotten over that obsseion, Yuuko is slightly better than before. But, I have no idea just how toned down she really is because, personally, I think she toned it doen for her husband, Takeshi Nishigori, another childhood best friend, but second to Yuuko. Now, before you go thinking, _oh look Paru has many friends_ , sorry to break it to you, but these two are my only friends in this place, my only other one, if you call him that, is Phichit Chulanont the Thai figure skater. While he is great best friend material, he is also the friend that pushes you to do crazy things that you regret so much later, I swear, he only has me do half of my life's regrets for blackmail, but I love him. 

Yuuko looks up and says.......

**Hi, author here, and once again thank you for reading this. And, of course sorry for the lack of updates, but school is so hectic and I am actually writing this to procrastinate from some DIT work about me.... how fun*sarcasm* I also, wanted to give you guys an update for Valentines Day. So..... HAPPY VALENTINES DAY HOPE YOUR NOT SINGLE LIKE ME....*cries*...forever alone...joking, but really thank you so much for reading this and please comment on what you think so far...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, hey Paru, it's been a while, finally decided to drop by, huh?"

At this I wince, yeah, I am one of _those_ people. I get so into things sometimes I always forget important stuff, like checking in with my family and friends every once in awhile. Honestly, I would bet that Yuuko and I haven't spoken to each other for at least a year, Worst. Friend. Ever.

"I'm so sorry Yuuko, I got busy, but that's no excuse I know."

I bowed down in front of her, but she just giggled saying, 

"You don't have to do that, but next time it would be nice to get a call every once in a while."

I sighed in relief, but still said, "That's no excuse, you deserve a better friend."

"It's fine, I know about your crazy schedule, so I understand, but still, next time call."

"I will." I don't ever want to feel this way again, I want to be a better friend to Yuuko, because she deserves a better one.

She broke the awkward silence that descended saying, "So, I'm guessing that you didn't just come here it catch up, right?"

I flushed, she knew me so well, but still, it's another thing I have to work on, apologizing should be my first priority, not ice skating. But I tried to joke saying "Of course, you know me so well."

She smiled and said, "Come on in the ice rink has been lonely without its local top figure skater."

At this I blushed, but followed her into the rink.

**Hi, again sorry of the lack of updates. Honestly, I forgot what I wanted to do with this story, so I will try to continue, but chances are that I am going to end it. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I shouldn't write, but whatever, anyway, thank you for reading my crappy story, but should I continue or just end it here? Thanks.**


End file.
